


Dead Man

by imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away/pseuds/imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away
Summary: Request~ could u do a kylo imagine where the reader gets taken by the first order & is in the interrogation type room & reader is kinda scared bc ur preggos with kylos baby (u got pregnant when he was Ben or something) & he's like who's the father? And u say Ben Solo, but he's gone now.(Im bad at summaries so this is going to have to do.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really sure how good this’ll be because I have no idea how to write pregnancy and its been a good minuet since I’ve written some thing long like this. Please ignore any mistakes (I’ll fix them later. For now I need to stop looking at this) hope ya’ll like it!

If the doctor back on base could see you now you assume she’d be furious. Three balanced meals a day, light exercise, and plenty of rest. It was good advice for a woman like yourself eight months pregnant, and you followed those directions perfectly except for one. Rest. You couldn’t sit idly while the resistance moved so quickly around you. 

Yellow Squadron denied every one of your requests or rather demands to let you join them on missions, but it never stopped you from asking one more time. Out of pure luck they’d finally said yes. The rebellion had received intel of unregistered spacecraft loitering in the outer rim. There was reason to believe The First Order was behind it. An organization that had been around for quite some time but only in the past few months had they really surfaced and become a threat. Yellow squadron’s job was to go out take a look around and come right back. A scouting mission is what they called it and they must have figured the mission would be easy enough for you to come along, for the ride if nothing else. It was supposed to be easy, it was supposed to be safe.

You joined a Rodian named Dulgan Sereta in an old T-4. As much as you pleaded with Dulgan to let you fly the spacecraft he refused. You’d take gunner position and by the sound of the mission you’d be useless. At least that was the plan, but plans tend to fail and in your case that’s what happened. 

After dropping out of hyperspace it didn’t take much looking to find what you came for. One massive super star destroyer. It was the largest you or anyone in the squadron had ever seen and this star destroyer wasn’t pleased to have company. Before anyone could make the jump to light speed a fleet of fifty maybe sixty TIE fighters poured from the destroyer. In a matter of seconds half of Yellow Squadron became scattered junk floating in space. The other half were able to escape but unfortunately you and Dulgan weren’t as lucky. T-47s are slower then X-Wings and certainly slower then TIEs. Despite your best efforts to fight them off you were overtaken, but rather then blasting you into nothing they spared you for questioning.

That’s where you were now. Strapped to an interrogation device in a poorly lit room thinking about your doctors advice. Three meals, light exercise, and rest. None of which you assumed you’d be getting anytime soon. Rolling your foot in a circle you attempted to loosen the tension in your muscles. Everything hurt especially your feet and back. You’d been strapped there for what felt like days and as you look around at the bleak walls you can’t help but wonder what’s taking so long. If they were going to kill you then do it already. 

No sooner had you thought it, the door to the small room opened. You crane your neck at odd angles struggling to see but it was futile. Heavy footsteps pace from one side of the room to the other, always staying out of sight.

“Hello?” you grew tired of waiting. If their pacing was a tactic of intimidation it wasn’t working. You’re done with this bullshit.

The steps behind you stop completely, the room silent once again. They soon start back up moving from behind you, to the side, to right in front. A hulking black figure stands before you. The only color in his attire is the silver bands on the mask he wears. Your heart stops filled with dread. A sickening feeling heavy as lead churns deep in your stomach. You had seen this man once, but once was enough. 

The Jedi Killer was unforgettable. Last time you’d been face to face with him was only months ago when your entire world had come crashing down. All your friends were slaughtered, one of the only people you could trust went missing, but worst of all was Ben. You’r heart aches at the thought of him. It had been a while since you allowed yourself to think of him. After the Jedi Killer had destroyed everything you pleaded with the Gods that Ben had been saved but his mother confirmed the worst. Kylo Ren had Killed Ben Solo. Your vision blurred as tears brim your eyes. Willing them not to fall, you refused to cry in front of this monster.

“Do you know who I am?” his voice comes out low and distorted, fitting of his persona.

Grinding your teeth together and blinking away the water in your eyes, you couldn’t bring yourself to speak to him.

Kylo Ren tilts his head barely. His eyes examine every inch of you from behind his mask. Never had you felt so exposed. Suddenly he moves closer pounding steps echoing off the barren walls. His hand extends, hovering over your swollen belly. “You’re pregnant.” 

Of course you were. It only looked like you were attempting to smuggle a large ball beneath your shirt, but that’s beside the point. “What kind of interrogation is this?” you sound stronger then expected. 

Ren doesn’t answer. He didn’t even look at you directly, his mask is still seemingly trained on your stomach. 

“Aren’t you supposed to ask me about the rebellion? Beat me until I answer?”

“I got the information I need from the pilot who accompanied you.”

Dulgan. Silently you hoped he was okay but knowing what Ren was capable of you doubted he was.

Finally directing his attention back up at you Kylo spoke again. “Who’s the father?”

His question surprises you. What difference would it make to him who’s child it was? You looked away at the paneled wall behind him. Kylo Ren doesn’t deserve an answer. It would be a meaningless name to him, just another on the list of people he’s killed. He probably won’t even remember him.

“Who’s the father?” he repeats. 

Tears fill your eyes again. They do every time you think of these things. “Ben.” you croak out trying to keep your voice steady. “Ben Solo.”

Kylo’s fists clench, leather gloves squeaking, and he stands a little straighter. Does he remember? Regardless you were going to make sure he did.

“He’s gone now.” you begin. 

“Yes, I’m aware. But I didn’t kill him like you think I did.”

You look back at the unchanging mask. “What?” so he killed Ben with the force instead of a lightsaber? It doesn’t matter how it was done Ben is gone because of him. 

“You’re confused.” he’s eerily motionless making it hard to believe the voice is coming from him, a statue. 

Not only are you confused but you’re angry yet fearful. A mix of bitter, consuming emotions. You’d had enough. Closing your eyes you try to shut him out not caring anymore about what Kylo Ren has to say. Meditation was something you haven’t practiced in a while but it’s worth a shot. Breathing steadily in and out you focus on clearing your mind. Deep breath in, deep breath out. A mechanical hiss startles you, breaking your concentration. You keep your eyes shut feeling exhaustion seep into your bones. A few more moments like this and you might fall asleep.

“Look at me.” 

Had you heard wrong or had the voice been of your imagination? It was a voice impossible to forget. The world came slowly into focus as you open your eyes. Falling is the only way to describe how you feel. Plummeting downwards at a thousand miles a minuet, completely weightless. You’re numb as if your body and mind had turned off. Before you stood a dead man. His hair’s slightly longer then you remember but the most striking difference is his eyes. Dull, lifeless, sad. Otherwise he’s unchanged. Kylo, or Ben you didn’t know what to call him, looks directly at you waiting for your reaction. There is no response for this. 

“Ben?” you cry, the tears can’t be withheld now. Hot rivers pour down your face.

“No” his jaw is clenched. “Like they say, Ben is dead.”

Struggling to find words you gape at him. 

Kylo brings his hand back up this time resting it on your bump. “He’s already so strong.” Softly he caresses your skin through your top. For a brief second you see the Ben you love so dearly. 

Within you comes a thump against the area of flesh beneath Kylo’s hand. The baby had kicked. Kylo felt it too. He yanks his hand away wide eyed. His sudden movements cause you to jump. Kylo looks between you and your stomach then shifts his glance around the room. Lifting the mask back over his head he conceals the face of Ben becoming Kylo Ren once again. 

“B- Kylo.” you don’t want him to leave now. You need answers. You need him.

“I have to go.” he speaks quickly. The feeling of your kicking child had certainly shaken him. 

The sound of the blast door comes from behind you followed by footsteps. Kylo moves around you out of sight. “Take her to the nearest civilized planet. Somewhere she can be found by the rebellion.”

“You don’t want her taken care of like the Rodian, sir?” it was a stormtrooper.

“She’s with child.” says Kylo’s robotic filtered voice. “I’m feeling merciful.”


	2. I Know (Pre-Sequel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One and a half (literally) years later, I FINALLY have part two done! It was hard and frustrating, I definitely cried a few times, but thanks to my best friend Faestae, she helped me edit and finish this monstrosity. This part is a pre-sequel to the first, detailing part of Ben and Reader’s background (there will be more on that in future parts kiddos) Thanks to the few who still care about this fic, it’s you who inspire me to keep going ^-^

He looked like a prince and rightfully so. Chest heaving, Ben’s dark hair splayed around his head on the pillow like an onyx crown. Stray tufts stuck to his damp face, marks and freckles scattered across his pale skin like the starry sky outside your window through which the moon shone. It illuminated him as if to reveal his identity as an angel lost in deep space; and to you he was one.

Reaching to you from across the empty space between, Ben’s warm fingers startled your skin still alight with fading ecstasy. Ben had poured his love into you for the first time, and you to him; a perfect temperance of adoration and need.

Deflating with a soft hum, he guided your body to his across your wrinkled sheets to cradle you against him. Through pink lips, swollen from your kiss, Ben spoke, “I love you.”

Your curtains sighed as the wind responded, as if he’d spoken those words to the entirety of the galaxy, but you selfishly held them close to your heart. He’d whispered them for you alone.

“I--” your voice faltered, every part of you still trembled in his arms with bliss.

Ben stretched languidly from his abdomen through to his spine. He adjusted his hold on you, your heart now pressed to his, both beating in unwavering unison. 

“I know.” he sighed, eyes closing as he stroked the bare skin of your back, his fingers occasionally stop to play in your hair.

Outside, time seemed to pass without you. Everything you held dear rested below you on your bed, exhausted and naked, but looking to you with the same enamoured gaze. If only you could capture this moment and save it with all your fondest memories, to pull it out on quiet nights and relive it like a vivid dream. You looked to the panel on the wall displaying time and current weather; with regret and a quiet sigh you return your head to Ben’s shoulder. The night had grown old, and soon birds would be chirping at the morning sun.

Ben’s gaze followed where yours had been and he sighed, letting his head hit the pillow again as he too understood the clock’s warning. “I should go.”

You nodded in agreement but your arms only held him tighter. “My parents will be knocking at the door for that Senate conference tomorrow.” You said, although he already knew. “They’ll kill me if they see you.” 

“And Luke will have my head.” Ben huffs in amusement, thinking of his Uncle’s face twisted in anger, and the inevitable reprimandation he’d receive if caught. The Jedi weren’t typically allowed serious romantic pursuits, at least until their training is through.

Untangling yourself from Ben, your limbs felt like lead; unwilling to let him go just yet, but with an unhappy sigh you rolled off him to lay on the bed. “You’re right.” you said, aching to find the heat of his body again. “You should go. The sun will rise soon.”

Ben grunted as he rose from your bed, swinging his feet off the side and standing to his full height. If he held still you’d think him to be one of the beautiful statues, standing proud in the halls of Hosnian Prime’s Senatorial Complex. Pushing the hair from his face, Ben gathered his robes from the end of your bed and redresses with slow, lazy movements. 

You watched him for a few timeless moments; his silhouette clean against the moon’s bright light. You adjusted your hand under your chin and spoke again “Do you remember when we met?” you asked. “You showed me that thing you do.”

Ben laughed, as he clipped his lightsaber to his belt. He sat at your side as you leaned up to meet him. “The rock trick?” You saw for a moment, the sparkle in his eye from that quiet corridor. You wished he’d do that more often “That’s nothing. I learned to lift rocks at five years old.” 

A grin spread across your face as you leaned toward him, chin in hand, “Do you remember what I said then?”

“I’ve never seen a rock do that before!” He said the words with you, but you laughed out of your unison; his eyes lingering on your cheeks.

“That silly rock trick” he murmured, meeting your nose halfway. “Always kept you coming back,” 

With the warmth of his breath on your cheeks, you smiled; the emotional magnet that kept you close resisting as you pull away. “I love your silly rock trick,”

Ben beamed. “I know you do…” he pulled away tugged on your nose, “Come on, kid. Time to go.”

You laced your fingers with Ben’s and he pulled you up and towards the balcony. It overlooked a small lake, trimmed by a forest you liked to play in as a child, and over the hill beyond the tree’s was the Jedi Academy. With the balcony only a few feet from the water’s edge and not too far up off the ground, Ben’s dexterity allowed him to easily climb up and meet you on nights like this. The crickets song had began to fade, and as you give him a final embrace its quiet, as if the galaxy had turned away allowing you this moment. 

“Ben?” You spoke into the fabric of his robes, coarse against your cheek. “Remember that thing you told me… that our love is the will of the force?”

He made a sound that rumbled deep in his chest, nodding his head, although you couldn't see it.

“Do you still believe that?”

Ben’s initial silence built an uncomfortable feeling of unease, as you await his answer. “I do.” he finally said. “Without question. We were brought together by the force, and it’s the force that continues to bind us and will bind us forever. No matter what.” he kissed your head one more time, then held you at arms length with the same grin he’d won you over with. “Don’t you ever forget that.”

He turned from you then, hoisting himself over the railing of your balcony that now acts as a barrier between you. Your stomach pulled with the desire to let him stay. To tug him back over and return to the comfort and safety of your bed, but you knew better; the thought of your angry parents willed you to let him go as you pressed a kiss to his lips. You hated they still treated you like a child.

Ben grinned and dropped to the ground, dusting himself off and heading towards the trees. Leaning against the rail you watched him go, the midnight symphony returned, masking the crunch of his boots over leaves. 

“Ben!” you called him one last time as he reached the forest edge. Twisting shadows had already begun to shroud him, almost hiding him from view. 

He looked back, stopping at the tree line waiting for you to continue, but as you admired him, you couldn't form the words on your tongue. 

Cupping his hands around his mouth so you could hear, he shouts to you before disappearing into the trees. “I know.”

Your eyes lingered on the place he’s stood, maybe he’d return as you repeated his phrase. “I know.”

You never saw him again.


End file.
